Little Ladybug
by Ocean Wave 8
Summary: There's a big tree outside the castle, right in front of Prince Adrien's room. And it's filled of different bugs and insects. And in a small part of the tree a small ladybugs lives a boring / However, things change for a little bug when she sees something unordinary one day… This what if is: What if Marinette were a real ladybug?
1. Chapter 1

_**Note:**_

 **Hello readers and Miraculers! I'm a new writer here and this is the first ML fanfiction that I'm actually submitting. I hope you like the story. It's a part of a collection filled with what ifs and I just wanted to say that I really appreciate your ideas for more what ifs. :)**

 **P.S. bugs and insects are weird in this story. They actually think and talk to each other. I know it's weird but bear my weird imagination. :P**

* * *

Soft rays of sunshine were shining down on the world and filled it with warmth and light. It was another beautiful spring morning. The glorious castle was quiet which only meant that morning chores hadn't began for maids and servants yet. But dislike the quiet castle, the nature outside of it was alive. It was glowing along with sunshine.

Birds were softly singing their morning songs as they looked for food. the entire garden was alive that morning. There were many small creatures that were hidden in the grass below or the trees as they looked for food and hid from bigger animals. But there was a certain tree that contained the most creatures, the one that was right in front of one of the castle's room. Prince Adrien's room, actually.

Almost all of the people that lived in the castle knew how dear the tree was to him. By the way, it was one of the few things that was left from his mother and he loved the tree dearly. Queen and prince had both planted the tree together and took care of it themselves. Even though queen was gone now and Prince Adrien was mostly busy with his chores, he hadn't forgotten the tree and had hired a special gardener just for this tree and all of the other plants her mother had planted.

The special treatment tree had gotten had made it one of the biggest trees in the entire garden and therefore, it had changed the tree to one of the best living places for little bugs. That was why the tree was always filled with so many bugs who lived there. Such as a little ladybug and a butterfly that lived with other insects in the tree.

The two sure didn't looked alike and the insects that lived in the tree knew that they weren't the same in the manners as well. While the butterfly was vibrant and realistic, the little ladybug was calm, sweet and seemed to always be in some kind of dreamland. All of the insects knew them as inseparable friends, Marinette and Alya.

While most of the insects preferred to hunt for food alone, the ladybug and butterfly always looked for food together, ate together, slept together and simply did everything together. So, as they started flying off the tree together, no one said anything. They just watched them fly away for a second before they went back to what they were doing.

"So, where do you wanna go today?" asked Marinette.

Alya looked at her friend and answered, "I don't know. Any suggestions?"

Marinette sighed and looked around. "Can we stay close? I'm… not in a traveling mood today."

"Marinette, you've been off today. Are you sick? I can get food for the two of us if you're not okay," said Alya with worry in her tone.

"No Alya, I'm fine. Just… bored," she said as she stared at the ground below. "I mean, it's always the same. Wake up, find food, hide from big animals, sleep and then all of those things again. I want something new to happen to us. Just look at those humans. Their days are never the same. They have parties at some and different chores at others."

"But that's because they're humans." said Alya. "And we're bugs. We're not like them, thankfully."

"Alya sometimes… I wish I could be a human like them," she said with sadness.

Alya's eyes immediately widened upon hearing her friend and before she could stop herself, she let out a shriek, "Say what?" Marinette only sighed and didn't spoke up. "Girl, you can't be depressed over _not_ being a human."

"No, I'm not depressed over that. Just sad that nothing new happens," said Marinette.

"We can… go to the side of the garden we never went to? A lot of new things happen there." suggested Alya.

"No. There's a long way till there. All I want is to grab a few plant lice and go back to the tree to sleep the rest of the day," she said sadly.

Alya looked at her with worry in her eyes and muttered a quiet 'okay' as she silently prayed that something different would happen so her friend would cheer up. Two friends separated and Marinette went to one of the nearby trees while Alya flew to a nearby bush of flowers. It wasn't long before Marinette started flying away with a sad, dejected sigh.

"Where are you going? Are you going back to tree?" asked Alya. Her friend only nodded with a small sigh and continued flying away. The last thing she heard from her friend was the 'be careful in the way' she shouted her way.

She sighed again as she flew faster to the tree. There were always days like this. Days that she just regretted she was born a ladybug. Days that she questioned her existence. _'Who says that ladybugs are lucky? They might bring luck for humans as they believe, but they sure aren't lucky themselves.'_ These thoughts occupied her brain as she flew back to tree. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't understand how she found her way back.

She stopped right before the tree. Going back there only meant more worried glances and 'are you okay's. With another sigh, she flew to one of the lower branches and plopped on a leaf as she looked in front of her nonchalantly.

There wasn't much to watch anyway. Just a big wall that was another part of the castle. However, since the branch she was at was much closer to ground than treetops,her usual sleeping place, there were a lot of new things she hadn't seen before. Like the huge glass doors that opened to the tree.

Behind those doors was a big, neat room. It made sense since it was Prince Adrien's room. That was all Marinette knew about the strange room in front of the tree. She had never seen the prince himself or the things inside the room. All she knew was what maids said about him when they were working in the garden. She knew that he was very handsome, nice, kind and many other things. Usually when maids got to this part of their conversation, they started squealing and swooning over him.

She would say that she didn't care who he was or how he looked, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious even a bit. In her mind, the Prince Adrien she had made was tall and big, like any other human, with a kind look and maybe a small smile. She had no idea what color his eyes or hair was but she just imagined he was handsome.

She huffed as she felt her mind wander to a human. As much as she wished she could be a human, she knew her feeling wouldn't stay for too long. All she had to do was taking a nap and when she woke up, she would be as fresh as a blooming flower. So it was useless to think about a human even if that human was a handsome prince.

She sighed for the thousandth that day and glared at the big glass doors in front of her. Right on cue, the doors on the other side of glass door opened and a boy stepped in. It was way too far for Marinette to see him but she didn't have to anyway. Then why was she peaking as she turned away from the human?

Marinette expected whoever that human was would wander in the room for a few minutes and then leave, but to her surprise, he walked toward the glass doors and walked in the garden. Again, she thought he would go to another part of the garden, hopefully, but he walked straightly toward her tree instead of anywhere else. _'Yep, Ladybugs are definitely lucky…'_ she thought and then she glanced at the boy.

Marinette did want to avert her gaze, she desperately did but her body didn't obey her. She just couldn't help but stare at him. His shocking blonde hair that shined in the morning sun and made his head like a beautiful ball of light. His eyes that were a beautiful shade of green and sparkled in the light. His face that was as beautiful as the statues of the angels she had seen on the other side of garden, if not more beautiful.

He didn't see her though. Obviously, since she still was a little bug, but he reached his hand to the part of tree that was right above Marinette. And That was when she saw it... The happy sparkle in his eyes changed to a sad one as he whispered, "I miss you mom…" He smiled sadly and stared at the tree, as if he was remembering a memory.

And Marinette stared and stared. If it weren't for Alya's call, she would have drowned in the beauty in front of her. "Marinette? Marinette? What are you doing-" She could feel Alya freeze in her place and stare at the scene in front of her with wide eyes. "Mari, listen up. Just do a wrong move and you'll be dead. Now, before he looks at you, fly away as fast as you can," said Alya frantically.

Again, Marinette tried to move, but she didn't want to go. Sight of Prince Adrien was new here and even though he was human and it meant danger, she wanted to experience something new. She could hear Alya shouting at her, trying to get her away from there, but in Marinette's state of mind, her voice was just a noise in the background. The little ladybug was long gone in the la la land…

Prince Adrien's gaze lingered on the tree for a few second before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and put on a happy and very, _very_ enchanting smile. Marinette could feel her breath caught in her throat as she witnessed the beautiful sight in front of her eyes. Little by little his gaze lowered until a beautiful grin filled his face as he exclaimed, "A ladybug!"

"MARINETTE BACK OFF BEFORE YOU'RE KILLED!" screamed Alya in fear. She really wanted to step in and help her but it was too late by the time she made up her mind.

Prince Adrien, oblivious to all the chaos, smiled down at Marinette as he hold out a finger in front of her. For the first time since he had appeared, Marinette's gaze shifted to something else. She looked at the raised finger in front of her before she lifted her gaze to look at him again. There was happiness in his eyes. He was happy about a little ladybug. She couldn't believe that he was happy for such a small thing and couldn't help but be happy herself.

"Marinette, don't be a fool. I swear if you stepped on his finger, I won't talk to you ever again," threatened Alya from background.

"Then I'm sorry Alya," she whispered before she fluttered on his finger with a smile she knew he couldn't see.

Prince Adrien beamed happily at her and lifted his finger in front of his face as he stared at her curiously. She stared back at him with wide eyes as she tried to take everything in. She'd never been this close to a human. Sure, she had seen maids talking in the garden but that had been from afar. And now, this… this was amazing! It was as if she'd drown in his eyes any minute. They were so big, and green and really, really kind.

"Wow…" he said under his breath. "Who thought such a beautiful creature lived right under my nose?" She instantly grinned after hearing it. He had called her beautiful! "I should take her inside!" he said happily.

Marinette's eyes immediately widened after hearing him. Take her inside? That only meant extreme danger. She had to be quick and make up her mind. With one last glance at the boy's handsome face, she opened her tiny wings and flew away. She knew that staying on his finger was really tempting, but that was for her own safety.

"What? No! Don't go away ladybug!" he said with a pout. She couldn't help but giggle at him. After a few seconds Adrien cheered up again and chuckled to himself too. Probably because of the same reason Marinette giggled. "I'll be back little ladybug and I hope I'll see you here. I know you probably don't understand what I'm saying but… who am I kidding? I probably look like an idiot talking to myself now but I don't care! What I mean is… see you later!" he said with a kind smile at her direction. Marinette smiled back although she was sure he couldn't see her doing so.

He went back to his room as he hummed a happy tone. Once he was inside, he turned around and glanced at the tree to check if he could still see the ladybug there. Even though the tree was smaller from his room and that ladybug was small even from a close distance, he was sure he saw a red and black dot there. He smiled again and left the room. He couldn't wait to check on his ladybug again tomorrow.

Outside the room, Marinette landed on the leaf she was previously at as she wore a silly grin on her face. She couldn't believe all of the things that had happened. She couldn't believe that she'd only hoped for something new and it just happened! Maybe ladybugs _were_ lucky after all…

"Miss Ladybug Marinette!" called an angry Alya. "What the hell girl? I thought he was going to kill you under his big filthy foot! Don't do it again. Do you hear me? Don't. Do. That. Again," said Alya with an angry and at the same time, relieved tone. "Marinette? Mari? Earth to Marinette!"

"What?" she answered with a dreamy tone.

"Mari, what had gotten into you?" asked Alya. "First all of the ranting about something new and now this."

"Alya…" she called with her dreamy tone.

"Yeah?" answered Alya.

Marinette turned to her friend with glimmering eyes and a dopey grin on her face. "I think I'm in love," she said with a dreamy sigh.

Alya first raised an eyebrow but then grinned as she started rambling, "Really? Oh my God, Mari! About time! Now who's the lucky bu-"

"And I really, really, _really_ want to be a human now!"

Alya stared at her for a few seconds before she was able to finally digest her words and shrieked, "SAY WHAT?"

* * *

Ending Note:

Follow me on Tumblr, my username there is dolphinoceanwave. I also uploaded the story on AO3. My username there is Ocean_Wave. I'd be happy if you subscribe. :D

Should I consider continuing this or not? Also, what other what ifs would you like to see? Please tell me.

Oh, and also, I hope you liked it. I'd be happy to know your opinion on the story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note:**_

 **Hello readers! Thanks for all of the comments/kudos/hits. You guys are the best! Like you requested, I would continue the story. :) I changed and added some tags to the story as well. You can check them out for details (and maybe spoilers?)**

 **By the way, I know it sounds weird but in this story Nooroo is a girl. I mean… come on people, that kwami looks to cute to be a male kwami. Right? (I know no one agrees with me, but that's how the story goes! :P)**

* * *

"And then he stared at me with those green, _green_ eyes that were so kind and simply _wonderful_ and then he called me a beautiful creature! Can you believe it?" said Marinette with an excited grin. Her wings buzzed as she exploded into a squealing mess.

"Yes, I believe it because I was there, watching the entire thing myself," said Alya with a huff.

"Don't be so gruff Alya! Isn't it just sweet? It's pure, newborn love!" said a beautiful sparrow that was the bugs' friend.

"Yeah, love. But between who? A bug and a human! That's the weirdest thing I've heard in my life. Be realistic Rose, there's not a chance this 'love' of Marinette's work." said Alya with a roll of eyes.

Marinette's eyes filled with sadness and she sighed sadly. "Alya's right Rose. There's no happy ever after in this love," she said as she looked at her friends with a sad smile. Alya couldn't help but feel a pang guilt as she watched her best friend.

"I… have an idea," spoke Alya suddenly. Rose and Marinette's shifted to her as they waited for her to continue. "One thing is for sure, Marinette shouldn't get that close to humans again. At least not to someone we're not sure of."

Rose suddenly gasped exclaimed, "I know where you're going with this!"

"Excuse me?" said Marinette with confusion.

"On the other side of the garden, a really kind gardener lives. Usually, she takes care of plants, especially the ones that queen had planted. But when she's free at the afternoons she talks to butterflies around her. She's the only human I trust. Plus, I haven't seen any other human who understands what we're saying like she does," explained Alya.

"They're reliable. Any animal that lives on the other side of the garden knows that," said Rose with excitement. "And sometimes she brings her friend as well! Her friend is in love with ladybugs but not many of them live on that part of the garden. She'd be ecstatic to see you there!"

"A human that can talk to bugs?" said Marinette with shock.

"Edit, a human that can only understand what butterflies say. And a reliable one," said Alya.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at her friend. "So?"

"So, it might be a good change for all of us if we travel to the other side of garden and pay her a visit. What do you say?" said Alya with a grin. "What I mean is… I don't trust that pretty boy _at all_ but I'm sure about this human. Not only she's a gardener but a friend of bugs. If you wanna find human friends, it's much safer to become friends with her instead of a random, unreliable prince."

"He isn't unreliable. He didn't hurt me at all," said Marinette quickly.

"Do you think a human taking a bug inside their living place for God knows what, is safe? I don't think so missy," said Alya.

Rose gasped and said, "He didn't do that, did he?"

Before Marinette could even open her mouth, Alya jumped in and answered, "He was about to. Marinette decided to omit this little detail but it really did happen. That's why I'm suggesting her stay away from him."

Marinette quickly started to defend the Prince as she said, " _Maybe_ he did but I flew away. Plus, if he wanted to do anything, he would have done that while I was on his finger."

"Well, here, I have to take Alya's side and tell you something. Marinette you're a beautiful bug especially to humans. The only reason he didn't hurt you was because you were so cute that he couldn't do that right away. It doesn't mean that he wouldn't have done that _eventually_ ," said Rose.

"See? Even Rose agrees with me. I know you'll reconsider once you meet the gardener I told you about," said Alya.

Marinette sighed and looked at the two of them. "You do realize that I'm a little ladybug and my wings grow tired much faster than you two, right?"

"True but we have Rose here. If you got tired, she can carry you the rest of the way. Right Rose?" said Alya.

Rose nodded enthusiastically and said, "I can drag Juleka with us as well. I'm sure she'd love to come with us. All I have to do is tell her."

"Got any other excuses left, Marinette?" said Alya with a smirk.

Marinette huffed and mumbled, "Fine."

"Then it's settled. We'll go to the other side of the garden as soon as Juleka comes," exclaimed Alya with a triumph smile.

* * *

The trip to the other side of the garden was long and tiring for little bugs like Marinette and Alya. So far, they had stopped two times to take a break and a long time had passed since Marinette had given up flying up on her own. By the way, she only slowed them down even more than their current slow speed.

"I hate you," hissed Alya with a glare to Marinette.

She grinned and answered, "It's not my fault that you were born a butterfly or the fact that you're regretting your smart choice _or_ the fact that your way too big to carry, dislike me."

Alya only huffed and didn't continue their argue. She didn't have anything to say anyway. It was the same for the two of them in the past hour. Alya hissed at Marinette and she answered back. Fortunately, according to the two sparrows that were leading the way, there wasn't much left till their destination.

"Don't worry Alya, we're already there. I can see the gazebo from here," said Rose happily.

"OH THANK GOD!" shouted Alya in relief. Marinette giggled and watched as her friends started to descend near a beautiful, marble gazebo in the middle of the garden. She could see that in the middle of the gazebo, two young maidens were standing.

One of them who had soft purple eyes, dress and hair, looked really excited and happy as she watched and talked to many butterflies that were surrounding her. The other maiden however, was sulking beside her but it was visible that she was desperately trying to look nonchalant. She had the same dress as her friend but her hair was black and red while her eyes were deep blue.

"You do realize it's not fair, right Nooroo?" asked the sulking maiden to the other one.

The girl who was talking to butterflies, Nooroo as her friend called her, turned back to her and answered, "Come on Tikki! Stop sulking. I'm sure you'll finally find a ladybug around this huge garden."

Tikki sighed. "I don't understand why is it like that. You see ladybugs every single day but right when I wanna see one, it's like all of them disappear."

"Did you hear her Alya? She likes ladybugs!" said Marinette excitedly.

"Yep, I heard that. In fact I've heard the very same words every time I come here. It's always the same. Nooroo talks to us, butterflies, while Tikki searches the trees around in hope to find a ladybug," said Alya with a chuckle. "C'mon, let's go and tell her I'm back here. Plus, I wanna introduce you to her."

Marinette nodded excitedly before she flew after her friend to Nooroo. "Hey Nooroo! I'm back!" shouted Alya from a few meters away. "And I'm here with a guest!"

Nooroo gasped softly before she looked at Alya with happy eyes. "Alya! It's great to see you again!" Her eyes lingered on her for a few seconds before she caught another moving object next to the butterfly. Once again, she gasped and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh!"

"I don't even want to know," mumbled Tikki who was next to Nooroo, watching the other side of garden.

"Actually, you would want to know _and_ see, in this case," exclaimed Nooroo excitedly as she shook her friend softly. "Tikki, look what Alya brought with her!"

Tikki rolled her eyes and turned her head reluctantly. Little by little, her eyes widened before her face broke into a huge grin and an audible gasp left her mouth. "A ladybug! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" she squealed happily and stared at Marinette with wide, happy eyes. "Nooroo, do you think I would understand what she's saying like you do with butterflies?"

"I don't know, there's only one way to find out," said Nooroo with a smile.

"Go on Mari," said Alya to Marinette encouragingly.

Marinette nodded enthusiastically and looked at Tikki with a grin. "Hello, my name is Marinette," she said in a cheery tone.

Tikki's face filled with surprise as she gasped once again and almost squeaked, "And my name is Tikki!" She looked at Nooroo and grinned happily. "Nooroo, I understood what she said! I'm sooo happy now!" she said excitedly.

"Should I be concerned?" asked Alya with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry little butterfly. I trust my friend completely. She likes animals as much as I do if not more!" answered Nooroo with a giggle. "Why do you ask anyway? I never imagined you'd be _this_ protective of your friend."

"I'm not. Or… I wouldn't be if this little ladybug hadn't literally landed on the prince's finger," said Alya with a scowl.

Nooroo gasped and looked at Marinette. "She didn't _really_ do that, did she?" she asked.

"In my defense, for the thousandth time today, he was no danger," she said with a glare to both Alya and Nooroo. Alya glared back while Nooroo blinked at them.

Tikki rolled her eyes at Nooroo's dumbfound face and said, "She said that she thinks he was no danger. Mind telling me who's this 'he' she talked about?"

"The little ladybug here-"

"-Marinette."

"Yeah, Marinette, had landed on Prince's finger."

"Prince? As in, Prince Adrien?" Tikki asked Marinette.

Marinette nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, the one with that amazing smile and really beautiful hair and the eyes that are so sooo kind." She sighed and stared into the space with a dreamy look on her face.

"Wow, I didn't know even _bugs_ are into him!" said Tikki with a giggle. "I guess Prince Adrien _just_ gained his first fan _bug_ , Nooroo!"

"Wait, _a ladybug_ is in love with him now? Now that's weird," said Nooroo with wide eyes.

"Says the girl who _talks_ to butterflies!" said Tikki with an eye roll. "However, this little bug seems to be really into him."

"Especially considering the fact that she had just met him this morning," said Alya with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, I _am_ happy that my friend is finally showing attraction to the opposite gender but not _human's_ opposite gender. This entire thing would have been much easier if this Prince Adrien was a bug."

Nooroo quickly retold everything Alya had said and nodded her head at Alya. "Well, that's for sure but sadly, sometimes things don't go the way we want them," she said with a sad sigh. "My recommendation for your little friend is to forget about him before either heart break or other humans destroy her. It's not worth it."

Tikki who was listening with a frown the entire time, suddenly snapped her finger with a grin. "Or, we can all support our little ladybug friend. Nooroo, you and I both know that Prince Adrien isn't the type to hurt anything, especially a beautiful ladybug from his mother's tree."

"So?" asked Nooroo.

"So, if we only find a way to turn a bug to a human, prince will notice his undying love for her and then they'd get married and live happily ever after!" said Tikki with excitement.

A frown appeared on Nooroo's face after hearing her friend but as soon as it came, it disappeared. Instead, she rolled her eyes and replied, "But _I_ think that you, my dear friend, have read too much fantasy and romance novel these days!"

"I agree on that too," said Alya with a chuckle. "But one thing's for sure, Marinette shouldn't get closer to him."

"But Alya-"

"No Mari, it was an accident and fortunately it ended good. You can consider it your ladybug luck that not only you got to see something different, but also stayed alive after getting _that_ close to a human but it won't be happening anymore. Okay?" said Alya.

"Fine," said Marinette with a sad tone.

Alya sighed after seeing her best friend's somber expression. "I know it must be hard for you but it's only for your safety. Trust me, continuing this… whatever this is, won't end well," she said sadly.

Marinette sighed too and answered, "Okay, I understand. Let's go back now."

"If that's what you want," said Alya under her breathe.

Tikki who heard at least half of their conversation, suddenly piped up, "Marinette, wait!" Marinette who had turned her back stopped and looked back at her new found friend. "I just… wanted to tell you that Nooroo and I will be here for you anytime you needed us. We promise to visit you from time to time. Right Nooroo?"

Nooroo nodded happily and said, "She's right. I work around those trees so it won't be a problem for us to go there!"

"That's wonderful! Thank you for your support. I'd be happy to see you around," replied Marinette with a grateful smile. "For now… goodbye!"

Tikki retold Marinette's words to Nooroo before she spoke up, "Goodbye! We'll see you around."

"Bye! I hope you luck in getting over your little problem," said Nooroo with a kind smile. Marinette and Alya watched the two maidens wave goodbye at them as they flew to Rose and Juleka who were standing here for them all the time.

Marinette sighed sadly when they were a few meters away from them. Alya looked at her with a smile that she hoped was cheerful. "C'mon Mari! Cheer up! Tomorrow's a new day. Plus you found new friends so you got what wanted too!"

Marinette looked at her friend as something sparkled in her eyes. "You're right. Tomorrow _is_ a new day."

* * *

The following day, Marinette woke up way before Alya and quickly rushed to grab her breakfast. Therefore, by the time Alya was searching for food her friend was gone. And when Alya got back to tree, much to her surprise _and_ disappointment, Marinette was already looking at the one and only prince with adoring eyes.

Once Alya's shock faded, anger filled her as she growled, "That girl couldn't even wait for _one day_!"

Marinette's widening grin, that showed she had heard her friend, didn't help Alya's anger _at all_.


End file.
